


When A Queen Goes To War

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Comfort, F/F, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: A foreign power has declared war on Arendelle and Queen Elsa must stand ready to fight. To that end, she prays to divines to empower her in the battles ahead, a prayer that ends in a sacrifice (Elsanna, Angst, Canon)





	When A Queen Goes To War

The note gently trembled in Elsa's hands, as her cold digits gripped the letter tightly. She had probably re-read the text over a dozen times in the last few seconds, a scowl forming on her face.

She had been used to receiving hate like this, most of it coming from religious fanatics, but this... this was on a whole new level.

She looked to her side, seeing her loyal butler standing in the hallway. "When did this arrive, Kai?" she asked him.

The butler humbly answered her. "It arrived this morning, my lady, but Kolvestad is not that far from Arendelle."

Elsa stroked her chin. If this kingdom was really aiming to do what it set out to do, she didn't have much time. "Then we should begin preparations first thing in the morning."

"Your majesty," Kai put in. "Their forces could already be on their way... and our forces have not seen action in years. We might not have time-"

"Then make time," Elsa growled. "I won't let my kingdom go down in flames."

Kai gulped and then nodded. "Of course, my queen, but there is the matter of your sister, Princess Anna," he said. "What shall be done about her?"

Elsa sighed. Anna would most likely be the worse affected by this. She was the current heir and the country would look to her if Elsa fell in battle.

Her mind didn't know what to respond, but she needed to handle this soon.

"I will deal with my sister," Elsa finally spoke. "She is my lover, my heir and my responsibility."

"Very well, Your Majesty." Kai sighed. "As of this moment...it would seem that Arendelle has no choice but to declare war on Kolvestad."

War. The very word sent a dark current down Elsa's spine. Never in her life would she expect that phrase to be spoken around her, but there it was.

Arendelle was at war, and she had to lead her kingdom to victory or die trying.

"Send word out in the morning, Kai," Elsa then spoke somberly. "I have some... matters to attend to."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Kai replied, bowing and leaving her in peace.

Elsa sighed and looked in a mirror in her bedroom. The first thing she needed to do was perform a sacred tradition, that all the fair queens of Arendelle in the past had done.

She regretted having to do it, but there was no choice. If she needed victory in the war ahead, she'd need the strength of the divines that blessed her with the power of ice and snow.

She walked over to the mirror, facing her own reflection.

A hand reached up and undid her braid of platinum hair, letting it flow free down her back and shoulders.

"Oh divines of Arendelle, guide me in this coming struggle," Elsa recited. "With this offering, I request your strength, your wisdom and your power."

She opened her hand, a small blade of ice forming on her palm.

Elsa regretted this, but it was tradition.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

xXx

A few hours later, Anna awoke from her peaceful slumber to the sound of a familiar knock on the bedroom door. The same knock she would do for Elsa all those years ago.

"W-who is it?" She tiredly wondered.

"Anna, it's me," Elsa's voice muffled through the wooden door.

Anna sighed. "Elsa, it's 3 in the morning. A princess needs her beauty sleep."

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa apologised. "But I have something important I need to talk about."

Anna crawled out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she walked to the door. "What's the big deal, then?"

When she opened the door, she was greeted with a rather unexpected surprise.

Elsa was standing at the door, in her usual ice dress, but there was one big difference. Her signature hair braid had been sliced clean off, with a shaved spot on the side of her hair where it once was.

"Woah Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "You look different... and I don't think it's a good different." She eyed Elsa over. "Seriously, what's with the haircut?"

"I'll explain to you right now," Elsa replied, taking Anna to the bed and sitting her down.

Anna looked at her sister with concern. "Elsa...is something wrong?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna... a foreign kingdom has declared war on us," she confessed. "Kai brought me the letter just now."

"Wait what?" Anna gasped in surprise.

Elsa held her sister's hand. "One of the traditions is that I have to cut my hair when we prepare to enter a war. To show both our allies and our enemies that I'm more than just a pretty face." She sighed. "I'm afraid that if worst comes to worst...I may have to go out on the front lines myself."

"Elsa... can't you just try negotiating with them? I mean, you're all about diplomacy and peace, right?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, this particular kingdom has had a grudge against me for a while. When my powers were revealed, they cut all ties with Arendelle, and the letter specifically mentioned my relationship with you and how they found it… distasteful, for lack of a better term."

Anna's heart sank. To think her love for Elsa could cost Arendelle many lives. "What... what will happen now?"

"I don't know," Elsa said. "I've already asked Kai to rally as many troops as he can muster, assuming they're still in active service. It's been a while since an army was needed here."

"Will they attack us?"

"Again, I don't know, but we have to be ready," Elsa answered her. "An attack could come at any time."

Anna sighed sadly. "This is all my fault," she murmured. "If I had just kept my stupid mouth shut about my feelings, none of this would be happening."

"No, it's no one's fault, Anna," Elsa comforted her, embracing her in icy, sleeved arms. "Our love will not tear our home apart, this I promise you."

"I... I..." Anna took a deep breath, holding back tears. "Okay, I understand."

Elsa smiled. "Good girl." She then sat up and looked at Anna directly. "But, we might have to be separated again for a little while."

"W-why?! I wanna stay and help you."

"Anna, as the princess you have a duty to this kingdom. If I die, you will-"

"You can't die!" Anna snapped. "You've got all this power inside you, power that you can use as a force for good."

"This is something that you have to accept," Elsa explained. "I won't always be here with you, little sister. And when that day comes...I want you to be ready to take my place as Arendelle's queen."

Anna gave in, sighing. Elsa was right. Anna needed to be prepared for a life without her sister. It was a reality she couldn't accept, but she had to, for her sake and everyone she knew and loved. "Just..." She spoke. "Just come back alive okay?"

"I can't make promises, Anna," Elsa somberly said. "But I will say this. You are the most important person in my life. Everything I've ever done, sealing myself away, the gloves, taking care of you in place of mama and papa, it's all been for you, Anna. I love you more than anything." She smiled. "And if you always remember that, my heart will always be with you."

Anna smiled a little bit. "My heart will be with you too, Elsa." She leaned closer, gently kissing her elder sister's lips.

Elsa closed her eyes, placing a hand on Anna's cheek, letting Anna press her lips to her own.

Soon, Anna pulled away, tears in her eyes. "I know you said you can't promise that you'll come home alive, but...can you promise that you'll try to?"

Elsa touched foreheads with Anna. "I can try my best... but you'll need to go away for a while too."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure yet," Elsa stated. "Maybe Corona to stay with Rapunzel, my ice palace or the troll valley. Either way, you'll be away from the chaos that could happen."

Anna sighed. "Can I ask one small favour, Elsa?"

"Ask me anything you want, snowflake," Elsa responded.

"Just...give me something to remember you by. In case...in case you don't..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Is there anything you want in particular?" Elsa inquired.

"No, anything will do... as long as it will remind me of you."

Elsa held up her hands, creating a small heart-shaped locket from ice. Carved on the inside were the words "My sister, my love."

Anna blushed and held the locket close to her heart, nearly crying sweet tears. "It's... beautiful."

"Treasure it always, my love," Elsa said, giving Anna a passionate kiss.

Anna's heart melted and she held Elsa close, letting their lips press together tightly in a warm embrace.

When this kiss ended, Elsa spoke again. "I'll have to go and start preparing the castle... get some rest okay? Try not to think about all this too much."

"I'll do my best, Elsa," Anna agreed. "For you."

Elsa smiled. "Good." She then got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Anna wrapped herself back into her blankets, trying to sleep. She knew that she had to treasure moments like this, as times would soon be changing in Arendelle and she and Elsa would be at its centre.

She just hoped Elsa would make it out safe and sound, for both their sakes.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I got the idea for this from a really awesome headcanon I saw on tumblr. Apparently this was a real tradition in some parts of the world, with leaders shaving their heads before battle.

See you next time!


End file.
